Pieski i wieczór gier
Uwaga! 'Na początku chciałabym wam ogłosić że jest to opowiadanie grupowe (znowu). I będzie opowiadać o tym że Salon Gier w Zatoce Przygód zostaje na 3 tygodnie zamknięty z powodu pewnej awarii i dlatego Ashira chce zorganizować wspólny wieczór gier, przez co musi z pomocą przyjaciół wybrać pewną grę. Niestety z tego powodu że jest u nich w bazie tylko jeden wielki telewizor/komputer doprowadza do kłótni wobec piesków, o tym jaką grę wybrać na wieczór. Z tego powodu pieski przedzielają części bazy na kąciki Fnaf'a, Undertale'a, Little Nightmares, Bendy and The Ink Machine itd. Dlatego to wy wybierzecie kilka pozostałych gier komputerowych do których kilka piesków stworzy grupy, do których będą się przebierać za postacie z ich gier. Możecie zrobić okładkę. Mam nadzieję że wszystko załapaliście a teraz DO DZIEŁA! ' Rozdział 1 Pewnego dnia Ashira szła z przyjaciółmi do salonu gier. Ashira była przebrana za Frisk, Bites za Sansa, Mishka za Charę, King za Asriela z Undertale, Chilli za Six, Spitz za Runaway Kida z Little Nightmares, Suzanne za Freddiego, Philip za Bonniego, Nora za Chicę, a Axe za Foxiego z Fnaf'a. I jedynie szła z nimi Shina, która nie była za nikogo z fandomu przebrana. - Super! Dzisiaj dostarczyli nową grę do Salonu! - odparła podekscytowana Ashira. - Ciekawe jaka to gra będzie! - zaciekawił się Bites. Gdy wszyscy biegli do salonu to nagle... - Wybaczcie, ale Salon zamknięty! - odparł jeden z pracowników. - Co?! Dlaczego?! - zdziwiła się Ashira. - Wczoraj była awaria, więc... Nici z grania! - dodał pracownik. Wszyscy poszli sobie. - Oh! Szkoda że dzisiaj zamknęli! - odparł Philip. - A było tak fajnie! - odparł Axe. - Wiecie co? Mam pomysł! - odparła Ashira. - Po co niby iść do salonu, skoro mamy w naszej bazie ogromny komputer? - Ale myślisz że Ryder nam pozwoli na nim zagrać? - spytała Shina. - Może zapytam się jego... - odparła Ashira. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Zorro i Killen patrzyli się na Dilarę. - Dobra! Na 100% będzie moja! - odparł Zorro. - CHYBA ŚNISZ! - odparł Killen i zaczął się teraz wyścig piesków do Dilary. Lecz wyścig przerwała im Ashira. - Hah! No running in the halls! - zażartowała Ashira. - No cóż, przynajmniej dobrze że to nie był dyrektor z Baldiego - zaśmieszkowała Dilara. - Racja! - odparli Zorro i Killen. Tym czasem Bites wyszedł z siedziby. - Ryder nam pozwolił na pogranie przed ekranem. ALE... Musimy wybrać grę - odparł Bites. - OK! To my mamy świetną grę! - chwalił się Bites. - Ta na pewno. Nasza gra jest lepsza! - odparła Kora. - Psi patrol! Zbiórka w bazie! - zawołał Ryder. - RYDER WZYWA! - zawołały pieski, po czym popędziły do bazy. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder! - odparł Chase. - Zauważyłem że zaczęliście się kłócić o grę na wieczór, dlatego chciałbym byście zrobili głosowanie. Zatem jakie gry proponujecie? - odparł brunet. - FNAF! - krzyknęli Nora, Suzanne, Axe i Philip wraz z Dilarą. - Undertale! - zapropnowała Ashira. - Śnicie! BATIM! - powiedział wzburzony Xander. - Little Nightmares! - krzyknęły jakimś cudem zwierzęta z lasu, Chilli i Spitz. - A kto wpuścił zwierzęta do bazy?! - zdziwiła się walka. - Emm... Ja! - odparła nieco zawstydzona Shina. - Dobrze! Zatem głosowanie rozpoczęte! - odparł Ryder. Wszystkie pieski zagłosowały na swoje gry. - Dobrze. Zatem ogłaszam... remis! - odparł Ryder. - Cooo?! - zdziwiły się pieski. - Jeszcze jedna osoba nie zagłosowała! - odparł Chase, po czym cały wzrok piesków padł na Shinę. - Shina! Błagam Cię siostro! Zagłosuj na Undertale! - prosiła Ashira. - Nie słuchaj siostry, bądź ze swoją drużyną! - prosiła Suzanne. - Nie słuchaj ich obu! Dołącz do nas! - prosił Xander. - No ja sama nie wiem! - warknęła Shina. Rozdział 2 - Dobra... Zrobimy kąciki gier komputerowych! Na dole - odparł Chase. - OK! Tu jest nasza część! - odparła Ashira, reprezentując kąt Undertale, wraz z innymi fanami tej gry. - Tutaj jest kąt Fnaf'a! - odparła Suzanne, reprezentując kącik Fnaf'a, wraz z innymi jego fanami. - Tutaj Bendy and The Ink Machine! - odparł Xander reprezentując BATIM z innymi jego fanami. Były jeszcze zwierzęta reprezentujące kącik Little Nightmares. - Dobra... Teraz będzie wojna gier! - odparła Ashira, która zaczęła dekorować swój kąt Undertale, wraz z innymi pieskami, które dekorowały swoje kąty na wygląd lokalizacji z ich gier. -Ok! Xander tylko zero głupich żarcików!- powiedziała Patty. Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 5 Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:King Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Psi patrol